


Zoe

by ana181



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Pokemon Trainer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana181/pseuds/ana181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place before Lucas and Dawn start their adventure in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl game play, OC Zoe moves to the Sinnoh region from Goldenrod City, determined to hate her new home and her mother who brought her there.  But after a visit to Sandgem town, Zoe meets a man who might just change her view.  Together, they run away, only to discover startling secrets that might turn the legend of the worlds creation into fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoe

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that this is not directly related to the plot in the Diamond and Pearl games. However, they feature the same region, Pokemon, and a few characters. 
> 
> Also, I am not above using strong language that may be offensive to some audiences. I doubt it will happen often, but bear in mind that it will be used.

“A new start is exactly what we need, don’t you think?” asked Anne.

“I wasn’t the one in need of a new start,” grumbled Zoe. “My life was perfectly fine. You’re the one who fucked up, mother.”

“Watch you’re language young lady! Who taught you how to speak like that?”

“Well it clearly wasn’t you, since all your time was spent at Mr. Romeo’s love nest.”

Anne sighed and looked over at her daughter with sad eyes.

“Do we have to go over this right _now_? I know I made a mistake, one that cost me a marriage and you two loving parents. But I’m going to turn things around. This new job is exactly what I need.”

“But is it what _I_ need? You could have left me with dad. How is uprooting me from my perfectly good life what _I_ need?”

“Keep your voice down, honey. People are beginning to stare.”

Zoe tore her eyes from the ocean and swept the deck. Countless pairs of curious eyes looked away when Zoe’s glare fell upon them.

“Let them stare,” she spat.

“Zoe,” began Anne, placing a tender hand on her daughter’s shoulder, “maybe this is what you need. Now, I know you weren’t very popular with the other kids back at home, and you weren’t really the apple of any boy’s eye either. Maybe Jubilife City is the place where you can turn all that around.”

Zoe rolled her eyes in disgust.

“Oh that’s great, just great! You’re right, I am a loser. Thanks for pointing it out, mom. But you know what? I think all your words have finally sunk in. I’m so glad you’ve given me the chance to start over again and achieve the coveted Queen Bee status, because popularity means so much to me.”

“I could do without the sarcasm,” said Anne disapprovingly. “I’m just trying to stay positive.”

“Oh give me a break.” Zoe glared at her mother one more time for emphasis before turning on her heels to go below deck.

“Zoe, come back!”

“Why?” asked Zoe, throwing the word over her shoulder.

“Because we’ve arrived.”

 

* * *

Disembarking did nothing to improve Zoe’s mood. Anxious to finally get off the boat after three long weeks of travel, everyone rushed to the exit at once. The result was a two-hour traffic jam, with customs and baggage claim still on the other side.

“Have you ever been to the Sinnoh region before?” asked an elderly woman sandwiched between Zoe and the boats railing.

“Um, no,” answered Zoe, annoyed at the forced socialization.

“Family vacation?” pressed the woman, either not noticing or not fazed by Zoe’s tone.

“I’m actually moving here,” answered Zoe, none too thrilled with her answer.

“How wonderful!”

“I’m guessing you’ve been here before?”

“Born and raised within its boundaries. I adore the quaintness of the entire region. Even our biggest cities have a homey feel to them.”

Zoe outwardly groaned. She wasn’t one for “quaint” cities. She liked the hustle and bustle of large, roaring cities that didn’t die down just because night came. She liked passing strangers in the street, secure in the fact that she wouldn’t approach them and they wouldn’t approach her. But most of all, she loved the buildings. Tall, sturdy, awe-inspiring buildings that commanded the sky line and forced your eye.

“Ho ho! I’m guessing you’re a city girl?”

“My home is Goldenrod City. In Johto,” she added.

Worry filled the old woman’s eyes.

“I’m afraid we don’t have any cities that rival Goldenrod in Sinnoh. You might have a difficult time adjusting.”

“Great. Sounds like hell.”

“Don’t fret. I’m sure you’ll find Sinnoh to be a lovely region. I’ve yet to meet a person who hasn’t.” The kind woman’s smile was not returned by a certain brooding teen. “My name is Lydia. Come find me in Celestic Town if you’re ever in the area,” said the woman before slipping through the throng of people and finally off the boat.

Customs and baggage claim didn’t take as long as disembarking. In fact, they were relatively painless, but it didn’t stop Zoe from complaining.

“Is this the town?” asked Zoe once they finally left the dock.

“No, honey, this is Canalave City. We have to cross a sound to get to Jubilife.”

“Another boat?” sighed Zoe.

“We’re actually taking a ferry. It’s quite different, dear.”

“Not different enough,” mumbled Zoe as she followed her mother through the small port town to the ferry on the other side. After much coaxing, Zoe finally boarded the ferry, and it didn’t take long until Zoe got her first sight of Jubilife City.

Corporate buildings were the first things Zoe saw. They were half the size of the skyscrapers back home, but twice as long. Zoe wasn’t impressed, but she could live with them. After talking to Lydia, Zoe was afraid all the buildings would be made of wood and the roads dirt. The steel enforced frames of the buildings and the pavement streets were a reassuring sight. It at least sounded like a city too. Even from her place on the ferry’s deck, Zoe could still hear the familiar sounds of city life. If she closed her eyes, Zoe could at least pretend she was back t home. Her only hope was that the illusion didn’t end when night came.

“It’s beautiful,” breathed Anne, visibly excited. “Oh look!” she shouted, practically jumping into the air. Anne pointed to building whose sign was barely visible from their position on the water. “I think that’s it. I think that’s the TV station! I can just tell that I’ll enjoy working there.” Zoe rolled her eyes at her mother’s excitement.

“I’m sure it’s wonderful,” said Zoe, her voice lacking sincerity.

“It is wonderful,” interrupted the ferry driver from his place at the wheel. “Jubilife is the center of Sinnoh’s wonderful innovative spirit! It’s here that the Pokémon Watch, television, radio, and cinema were invented. And it just continues to grow! We’re all proud of our gem of a city,” beamed the man.

“See, Zoe. I knew Jubilife was the perfect setting for our new life!” Zoe didn’t reply.

“And we’re here!” bellowed the ferry driver, proud of another successful trip across the sound.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you guys think about the story so far.


End file.
